1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps for illumination purpose and, more particularly, relates to an improved LED lamp having a good heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity into light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs driven at the same time, which results in a rapid rise in operating temperature of the LEDs. However, since the lamp lacks an effective heat dissipation means, continuous operation of the LED lamp can cause the light emitted from the LEDs thereof to flicker.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED lamp which can overcome the above problems.